customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
More Barney Songs (battybarney2014's version)
More Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on December 28, 1999. It is the sequel to Barney Songs. It features clips from Season 4 episodes. Plot Baby Bop and BJ help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times they shared with all their friends. 'Stories': *The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") *Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Additional Costume Performers *Barney (Josh Martin / Maurice Scott) *BJ (Adam Brown) Series Cast *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Grammy Johannson (Patsy Goldwater) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Puttin' on a Show (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #Laugh with Me! (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Wee Willie Winkie (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "All Mixed Up") #The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "Going on a Bear Hunt") #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep / Mary Had a Little Lamb / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise) / Little Bo Peep / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #2) / Little Boy Blue / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #3/Finale) (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") Gallery See the gallery of releases Sequel A sequel titled, Barney Songs from the Park was released on January 7, 2003. Trivia *This video marked: **The fourth time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Season 4 episodes. **The first time Baby Bop and BJ appear before Barney. **The sixth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, BJ is seen pulling Baby Bop in her wagon, and a bunch of stuff comes flying out of Barney's closet. Then, Barney is seen coming out of his closet with a ladder. The plush doll wasn't used at that time. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. *When Barney pulls the hat off Baby Bop's head, we see that one of her feathers came out. *The VHS version of this video shows a commercial of Barney at Universal Studios, Florida, including the "I Love You" song. The arrangement of the song is also similar to Barney in Concert, Season 1, 2 and 3. *Barney's Musical Scrapbook appears as a bonus video on the DVD release of this video. *On May 12, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Favorite Songs (along with Barney's Musical Scrapbook). *Near the very end of the credits, Baby Bop's name is misspelled to Baby Bob. Full Video Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Barney Home Video Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Materials (Backyard Gang, TV Series, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows)